


À la française

by purplejelly3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Feminization, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roleplay, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejelly3/pseuds/purplejelly3
Summary: Mr. Barnes is Steve’s hot boss. Steve wants him, and Steve always gets what he wants.





	À la française

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, let me know how I did, leave a comment, and enjoy :)

Steve looked in the mirror and smoothed his dress out nervously. He knew he had to hurry, but he couldn’t help but admire himself in the mirror. 

The black and white dress hardly did anything to cover the swell of his ass, and the thick plug nestled snug between his cheeks brushed against his prostate with the slightest movement of his hips. Steve moaned, blushed, and hurried out of the bathroom. 

He had started working for Mr. Barnes a little over a month ago, and it was getting harder and harder every day to stay professional. Mr. Barnes was, to put it lightly, dashing. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and his light blue eyes were mesmerizing. 

But what Steve loved the most was Mr. Barnes’ voice. It was a deep, soothing rumble that made Steve shiver every time he spoke. “Almost done, Stevie?” He would ask as Steve was dusting a bookshelf or another. “I think you missed a spot there.” 

Mr. Barnes had insisted that Steve wear the indecently short French maid dress to work, and who was Steve to deny him? He had caught Mr. Barnes staring at him, eyes dark with lust, as Steve bent over to stack the dishes into the dishwasher. But as soon as Steve would glance at him, Mr. Barnes would look away.

Steve decided that he was done with this flirting game Mr. Barnes and him had going on. He was going to confront Mr. Barnes today. He was starting to get tired of getting off to the memory of his boss every night, with nothing but a dildo and his fist to keep him company. 

Steve strutted out into the living room, headed straight for Mr. Barnes, seated on the couch reading a book. 

“Mr. Barnes?” Steve said.

He looked up. “Yes, Steve? Did you need something?”

“I need to…um… talk to you. Do you mind if we head to your study?” Steve stammered out

“Sure, doll.” Mr. Barnes smiled.

Steve walked towards the study, Mr. Barnes following close behind him. As soon as they got there, Mr. Barnes shut the heavy oak door.

“So, Stevie, what was it that you wanted to discuss?” He asked.

“Mr. Barnes, I’ve been working for you for a while now, and I was wondering, do you treat all your employees like you treat me?” Steve asked, feigning innocence.

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re implying, Steve.” Mr. Barnes replied in his thick Brooklyn accent.

“You know exactly what I’m implying, Mr. Barnes. Having me dress up in this French maid outfit, sneaking glances at my ass when you think I’m not looking, asking me to bend over just a bit more to clean a non existent dust mark.

“But I’ll confess, Mr. Barnes, I like it. I like the way you look at me and I like it when you order me around. I’ve tried to keep quiet about this, but I’d much rather have your cock than my own fingers and toys in the solitude of my bed chambers, don’t you agree?” Steve smiled coyly at him.

Mr. Barnes drew in a shaky breath. Before Steve knew it, he was bent over Mr. Barnes’ office desk, Mr. Barnes hard, clothed cock rubbing over Steve’s dress and his bare thighs. He gasped.

“Stevie, if only you knew what you do to me. Prancing around in this dress, wanting to respond to my every command. I get myself off every night thinking about your body. How it’d feel to bury my dick in your sweet, rosy mouth, your tight hole, how good it’d feel to fuck your tits.”

Steve moaned at Mr. Barnes’ words. “Why don’t you get on with it then?” Steve challenged, his voice nothing more than a breathy whisper. 

“Oh I will.” Mr. Barnes promised, and Steve swore he could hear the smirk in his boss’ words.

Mr. Barnes flipped Steve’s skirt up. 

“Steve” he said, his voice strained. “Were you wearing this all morning?” He pushed on the plug nestled between Steve’s cheeks. 

Steve gasped “Yes, I wanted to be all stretched out and ready for you, Mr. Barnes. You could just slide right in.” He wriggled his ass “Is that a problem, Sir?” 

Mr. Barnes groaned “Steve, you’ll be the death of me.”

Steve heard the sound of a belt buckle, and then, in one swift movement, Mr. Barnes slid the plug out of Steve’s pink hole and pushed his cock in.

“Oh! Mr. Barnes! You’re so big.” Steve cried out, clawing at the desk

“Fuck, sweetheart, tight as a virgin.” Mr. Barnes groaned, pounding into Steve’s hole.

“Then loosen me up, Sir. Oh!” 

“You little slut. Is this what you wanted? Just a nice, big cock filling you up?” Mr. Barnes breathed into Steve’s ear, punctuating each word with a well placed thrust. 

“Yes! Oh! Thank you, Mr. Barnes!”

“You think I never seen you bending over real nice and slow right in front of my face? You think I’ve never noticed the way you swing your hips when you walk past? The way your skirt rides up all the time, baring your cute little ass?

“Everyone stares at you when your back is turned. They all want this. But they can’t have you, right, baby? This is only for me, huh?” Mr. Barnes demanded, his thrusts getting faster and more erratic. 

“Yes, Mr. Barnes, only for you, no one else, I don’t want anyone else.” Steve moaned, fisting a hand around his cock.

“No one else can fuck you like this, no one else can hold you down and give you what you need, what you deserve.” Mr. Barnes growled. 

The desk was rattling with the force of their fucking, but Mr. Barnes payed it no mind.

He leaned over and bit at Steve’s ear “Come for me doll.”

Steve cried out, painting the desk with his come.

He clenched around Mr. Barnes’ cock. “Fill me up, Mr. Barnes, please. I want everyone to see it leaking down my thighs, so they can all know exactly what we were doing in here.”

“Fuck!” Mr. Barnes shouted, filling Steve up with pulse after pulse of his come.

He rested his head on Steve’s back, breathing hard. 

“Happy anniversary Buck” Steve hummed, twisting his head for a kiss

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve softly.


End file.
